


Bright future

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Caitlin x Harry, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Home, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love, Pregnancy, Relationship Reveal, Romance, Secret Relationship, Secrets, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team Fluff, Team as Family, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: As the team gather at Caitlin's apartment, there's more than one revelation to be made.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash, I do own any errors.

Harry walks out of the kitchen just as the front door to the apartment swings open wide and his daughter steps inside, closing the door gently behind her. He watches as she moves away from the entrance and more into hall, taking off her jacket which she promptly hangs up in the hall closet. Just like her father, everything had it's place and that's where it belonged. A trait she'd picked up from a very early age.

"So how did it go? Did you like it?"

Jesse nods absently while removing her shoes which she sets aside in the closet, looking over her shoulder at her dad who's leaning against the wall with a wine glass in his hand. "This one was actually nice. Still only a one bedroom but we don't need more than that. It has a bigger living area and kitchen than the last. Close to the lab and Wally actually likes this one too." Her enthusiasm is evident as she flashes her dad a smile that says this may be the one.

That familiar feeling returns to his chest and he tries to ignore it. She's old enough and smart enough to be making this decision for herself however much it wears on him to see his little girl growing up and taking a big step. Harry wraps his arm around her shoulders as she moves by him, pulling her into his side as they head into the living room. "I wish you'd let me help, find you something better but I'm starting to understand and accept that you want to do this yourself." He says quietly against her head, pressing a kiss her forehead. Jesse slips from under his arm, offering him a smile as she flops down onto the couch. Opposite her, Harry lowers himself into the oversized armchair.

This is almost music to her ears, she's not ashamed to admit that she feels relieved that her dad has finally given up that particular argument and she's not afraid to tell him exactly that. "And thank god, you finally get it. It seems like Caitlin has been working her magic on you again, she has you wrapped around her finger. I didn't think you would ever give up the idea of not buying or at least renting us an apartment until she stepped in."

The man opposite her narrows his eyes and shrugs his shoulders. "I'm your father, of course I want to help." Harry tells her then shakes his head as he points at her. "And she hasn't got me wrapped around her finger." Even as he says the words he knows how untrue they really are.

Jesse can't help but laugh back at her poor father. "Okay dad, you keep telling yourself that and maybe then you'll start to believe it." She giggles at the look on his face. Glancing around the room she asks, "where is Caitlin anyway? I thought you'd be getting everything ready for tonight."

At the mention of their plans, his expression changes. "Ah yes that, we're gonna order out, Chinese I think everyone finally agreed upon." He takes a sip of wine before sighing heavily. "And Caitlin's lying down, she hasn't been feeling great the last week or so. I told her to relax before the team get here which..." he pauses to look down at his watch, "is in about 20 minutes." he says, looking back up at his daughter who's watching him closely. "What?"

She just shakes her head for a moment, staying silent as she looks at him before replying. "Nothing, I just... . It's a pretty big deal for you both. This is a big step telling the team, I mean it's been seven months. That's a long time to keep something hidden."

"Not hidden, just private." Harry corrects her as he looks down into his glass studying the red liquid it holds. There is definitely a difference between the two, they had decided to keep their relationship private as they navigated through the changes happening between them. From colleagues and friends to lovers. They had just wanted to see where this was going for themselves without the added scrutiny from the team's watchful eyes. "I know but we've talked about it and decided that it's time. It's actually long overdue and we don't want to keep the fact that we're together from the team anymore."

Jesse offers him a bright smile as she gets up from the couch. "I'm glad. It's great to see you so happy dad," she tells him truly happy for him as she spares a glance at the clock over the fireplace. "I think it's time you went and woke her up, they'll be here any moment." And with that she disappears down the hall to the guest room which has basically became hers over the last two months. Both of them having all but moved in to Caitlin's apartment.

Taking his daughter's advice knowing just how true her words are regarding the team, Harry heads of down the hall towards their bedroom. Coming to a stop in the doorway he leans against the doorframe and he takes in the scene before him. Her black heels lie discarded on the floor where she had absently kicked them off to the side earlier and the black dress she had wore to work was lying in a heap not to far away. The women in question when his eyes move up away from her discarded things; he finds sprawled on her stomach across the bed but on top of the covers giving him a delightful view of her clad in only her navy bra and panties. Though she is completely dead to the world, still sound asleep.

Knowing the team to be arriving at any point in the next ten to fifteen minutes, Harry makes his way over to their bed, gently placing his glass upon the nightstand. Sitting beside her, he reaches out gentle fingers to brush her hair aside so he can see her face, taking in her peaceful expression, he's loathe to wake her but alas, they have plans. Leaning down, he slowly trails kisses across her bare shoulder. "Caitlin. Wake up sweetheart," he whispers against her skin. He smirks when she murmurs his name in her sleep and shifts her body closer to his. "Come on Caitlin, wake up. The team will be here soon." Leaning down he softly presses his lips to hers and it does the job.

Her sleepy hazel eyes flutter open to meet his. "Hi."

"Hi yourself. How you feeling, any better?" He questions softly against her skin.

She allows her eyes to drift shut, distracted slightly by the feel of his lips at her shoulder and by the whisper of his hand as he traces random patterns across her back. Before she allows herself to be lulled and distracted any further, she remembers he'd asked her a question. "Yeah, I feel a lot better than earlier."

Pleased by her words he leans down again to gently kiss her. "Good, if you still feel like it in a day or two, we'll run some tests at the lab..." whatever else he was going to say is stopped by the sound of the door bell echoing throughout the apartment, making him sigh dramatically. "And that would be our invaders, you should get dressed while I hold down the fort with Jesse until you're ready." Harry tells her, placing one final kiss to her shoulder before he picks up his wine glass and then he's gone, disappearing out of the bedroom to answer the door to their friends.

Throughout his words and departure from their room, Caitlin meanwhile had completely frozen as soon as the word tests had fallen from his lips. Her mind instantly remembering back to the four packages that were stashed under the sink in the bathroom. She had intended to do them earlier as soon as she got home but Harry had came home before her and she had been just to exhausted so she'd hidden them away to take later. So with her mind not really registering the noise coming from out in the apartment, Caitlin drags herself out of bed, grabs a pair of jeans and a comfortable navy knitted sweater that's always been her favourite from her wardrobe before disappearing into the bathroom. Her mind set on only one thing, the tests.

10 Minutes later...

Looking down at his watch for what seems like the tenth time, he wonders what is keeping Caitlin. Harry is busy playing host though he can't help but keep shooting glances towards the doorway hoping that Caitlin would appear any second and rescue him. He takes the opportunity to escape for a moment into the kitchen to collect some drinks. This isn't his thing playing host and he's starting to worry the team will question exactly why he is. Where is she, he thinks, looking once more towards the hall that leads to their bedroom. He's starting to wonder and worry if she's fallen back to sleep, she's just been so tired lately.

Grabbing the bottle of wine and a few more beers, he makes his way back to join the team who are all making themselves at home but as he steps into the room Cisco's voice catches his attention.

"Where the heck is Caitlin? I mean, what's she doing, making her clothes? Surely it doesn't actually take a woman that long to get changed. Her hostess responsibilities are severely lacking."

"It's definitely a thing, they all do it even Iris. She changed four times before we finally got here tonight."

Ignoring Barry and the slap Iris aims at the speedster's chest but before Harry can even think of a response to Cisco's question, Jesse jumps in. "Why don't I go check on her? Be right back." With a quick questioning look at her dad, she heads for the hall. Peaking into the bedroom that her dad shares with Caitlin, she finds it empty but the light filtering out through the open door of the en-suite catches her eye. Not hearing any noise, Jesse taps softly at the door before sticking her head around the corner and she stops short at the sight that greets her.

Caitlin, now fully dressed is sat on the closed lid of the toilet with her elbows braced upon her knees, head in her hands and around her feet are torn silver packets and boxes. Jesse's eyes widen as she takes in the four pregnancy tests lined up neatly beside the sink. Stepping into the bathroom more fully, she hesitantly breaks the heavy silence that shrouds the bathroom. "Caitlin? Are you okay?" Even to her own ears her voice sounds unsure and unsteady.

Caitlin lifts her head and the look in her eyes makes Jesse's chest ache. "I don't... I don't know. I can't look." Her eyes fill with tears as she glances quickly between the tests and the younger girl before she drops her head back to her hands. Feeling totally and utterly overwhelmed.

The feeling is entirely mutual. "Do you want me to go get dad?" She asks softly and the only answer she receives back is a slight nod of the head. Jesse nods to herself and says quietly, "I'll be right back," before turning and leaving the bathroom to head back into the living room, her mind racing as she goes in search of her dad.

tbc?...

  
   
  


	2. New adventures

For such a short hallway the walk seems to take forever, her limbs heavy as well as her thoughts with the knowledge of what she had just stumbled upon. Reaching the doorway Jesse looks around the living area, her gaze landing on the man she's in search of. Across the room she meets her father's eyes, hoping that she can keep her face void of any expression that would give away what's currently happening in the bathroom. Clearing her throat, she jerks her head back towards the hall and asks, "can I borrow you for a second, please dad?"

Harry nods, setting aside his wine glass and as he makes his way towards her, he can't keep the wary expression off his face as Joe asked concerned as he passes, "everything okay with Caitlin?" Harry's thoughts immediately go to the fact she hasn't been well lately and assumes that's what this is regarding.

Hoping the smile she presents is one of reassurance, Jesse nods, moving aside so her father can pass through the doorway. "Yeah, yeah everything's fine, Joe. Just needs my dad's help with something, that's all." For such a crappy liar, the detective seems to believe her words or at least gives her the benefit of the doubt as he turns back to the others.

As they turn out of the living room, Harry looked still apprehensive. "What's wrong? Is she alright? Is she sick again?"

Jesse honestly doesn't know how best to answer that so instead she's decides not too, choosing to avoid his eyes as she gently but surely pulls him down the hall by the sleeve of his black sweater. "Just come on," is all she says as they cross the threshold into the bedroom. Jesse points towards the bathroom indicating as to where the older woman is when her dad glances around the empty room and then watches silently just slightly off to the side of him while he walks over to where she's indicated Caitlin to be. She studies his features, taking in his expression when he looks into the bathroom and is confronted with the same sight that she had earlier walked in on. She sees him taking in everything she had and the moment it finally hits him, the realisation of just what he's looking at.

"Caitlin..." he chokes out, low and gruff. Surprise and wariness filling his voice as he takes a further step into the room. His eyes scan over the scene before him, from the empty boxes littered around her feet to the tests lined up neatly on the counter to the overly stressed woman sat on the toilet.

Caitlin's head snaps up, her tear filled eyes instantly lock onto him and she shrugs her shoulders helplessly. Lifting a trembling hand, she waves in the direction of the tests lined up on sink unit beside her. "I haven't looked yet," she whispered unsteadily, dropping her eyes away from his back to the floor.

Despite his own shock, he pushes that away and focuses on the woman before him. His only concern is her. Immediately moving towards her he drops to his knees in front of her, just slightly in between her legs; the sound of the boxes crushing under his weight as he lifts his hands to cup her face gently. "Hey hey, look at me." He murmurs quietly and smiles encouragingly when she does as he asks before continuing, "whatever the result we're in this together, no matter what. Do you understand?"

Caitlin nods, looking so unsure as she speaks, her voice laden with emotion. "I was afraid of what you'd say, I wasn't sure..." but he cut her off by kissing her softly before pulling back to meet her eyes.

"Never be afraid to tell me anything, Caitlin. This is it for me, being with you, it's everything. You know how much you mean to me, how much I love you. I thought you knew that."

Caitlin smiles at him, a truly happy smile. "I love you too, Harry, so much. Never doubt that. I just..." she glances at the counter then back to the man so close in front of her. "We've never really talked about this. About what the future holds for us, about having a baby or-"

He interrupts her again. "I'd only ever want this again with you." There's such a strength of certainty behind his words. "I agree we haven't talked about things like this and maybe we should have but with you, yes. I never thought I could have something like this again after..." He shakes his head, his eyes imploring her as well as his words for her to understand. "But I'd want this with you." Harry can see how relieved she is at hearing that.

"Me too." Caitlin smiles at him, running her hands down from his shoulders to settle on his forearms. "I bought them earlier on the way home, I was going to take them but I was just so tired... When you woke me earlier, I remembered I had them and I know it's not the greatest of timing with the entire team out there but I needed to know yet I haven't been able to make myself look." She let's out a little helpless laugh, feeling ridiculous for feeling apprehensive.

Harry smiles in understanding, he can understand the fear of looking. This could change their whole world. He takes a deep breath. "We'll do this together then, alright. Ready?" He waits for her nod of agreement before reaching over and swiping up the sticks into his hand. With the tests cradled in his palm, Harry holds out the first stick, both looking down to see two lines in the little window. "What does two mean?" he asks unsure looking between the test and Caitlin's face, who is still staring at the stick, almost in disbelief. Her breathing is coming a little quicker.

"Positive," she whispers shakily, her eyes flicker to the ones in his other hand. "Two lines mean positive. Check the others."

Harry moves on to the next stick to see the same result, then onto the next stick, which is a different brand than the last two yet despite that the result is the same with the word _pregnant_ staring up at him. Same was true for the forth stick. All the air seems to leave Harry, almost like it's being ripped out of his lungs having not realised he'd been holding his breath in anticipation, his heart thudding wildly in his chest as he looks up and meets Caitlin's eyes. "I think that means we're pregnant."

Now that the nervousness and uncertainty of what his reaction would be, the look of wonder on his face says it all and it fills Caitlin with such happiness that before she hadn't allowed herself to feel. Her face splits into a beaming smile. "Oh my god, Harry.... We're having a baby!" A shocked yet delighted laugh bubbles up and escapes her throat. She couldn't believe this. This really is happening. A _baby_. With _Harry_.

Harry chuckles in return before tossing the sticks aside to cradle her face in his hands. "You have no idea how happy I am right now, how happy you've made me. I never thought I'd have this again and you've... you've given it to me."

If his words weren't clue enough, the brightness of his eyes and the smile on his face just about says it all. He really is happy and it makes her heart happy. Joyful tears well up in her eyes. After everything they've been through in their lives, all the loss and the hurt... they deserve this. This man has changed her life, so much for the better that she couldn't imagine her life without him. He's her _love._ "I think I can guess exactly how you feel," she replies sweetly, leaning forward to capture his lips, pouring every bit of what she feels within her into the kiss. However, the kiss doesn't last nearly as long as they would have liked because Jesse's over excited voice kills the moment.

"If I wasn't as excited and happy as I am right now, I would be _totally_ grossed out at seeing you kiss like that and by the way, that's exactly the behaviour that's turning me into a big sister..." she pauses dramatically as the reality of her words hit home and she squeals happily. "Oh my god, I'm gonna be a big sister!" She's almost bouncing.

Caitlin laughs, completely filled with joy at the younger girl's obvious excitement as Harry turns slightly so he's now facing Jesse, still kneeling on the floor. "I forgot you were there."

Jesse playfully scowls back at him but it's Caitlin who responds, completely serious or at least as much as she can be. "You can't forget about her, she's gonna be our free babysitter."

"Ah yes, that's a wonderful idea." Harry agrees, his eyes quickly narrowing though when she smirks back at him.

"I won't mind babysitting, just think it'll be excellent practice for me and Wally, you know, for when we have kids." Jesse holds back the glee she feels inside, sharing a look with the women still in her father's arms as he explodes with a thunderous, "what?!" But she takes pity on him. "Chill out Dad, we've got plenty of time ahead of us for that yet, I'm just messing with you."

"Yes well, remind me to have a little chat with young Mr West later, I'm too young to be a grandfather."

"Daaad!!"

Ignoring his daughter's whine, he turns back to the women in his arms. "Now, I believe we have an apartment full of people out there, who we should get back to and who are also in need of being told a few things."

Feeling a little bit guilty for abandoning her guests and Harry, who she knows hates playing host, Caitlin nods; biting her lip. "I forgot about that, should we tell them about the baby?"

"I don't think I could hide it, how happy I am right now so I think we should if you agree. No more hiding."

"Full disclosure." She's interrupted from saying anything further when her stomach loudly makes itself known causing her to blush. "And I'm really hungry right now."

Harry stands up from the floor and gently pulls Caitlin up with him, leaning in to kiss her softly before pulling back. "Come on, let's get back out there and join the rest of the team, then we can feed you. Feed you both." Both look down when he gently sets his palm on her stomach, taking moment before moving to leave the room.

Caitlin wraps her arm around Harry as they follow behind Jesse. The three pause just inside the living room as everyone stops and turns to them. All eyes taking in how close Harry and Caitlin are, their arms around each other and the beaming smile plastered across Jesse's face. It shouldn't take a bunch of intelligent people such as the team long to connect the dots and it doesn't. Well not exactly....

Surprisingly it's Barry, standing with his arm around Iris, who breaks the silent standoff that seems to be taking place. "So... Is this the part where you tell us that you guys have been dating for like, months. Because we're all already down with that. We were just waiting for you guys to be ready to tell us."

"Plus you guys touch each other way more than strictly professional for co workers or necessary for being _just friends_ ," Iris throws out, a gleeful smile on her face.

"And you seem to have no concept of personal space," Joe adds helpfully, smiling at the couple across the room.

Caitlin and Harry both look dumbfounded at this turn of events. "What? How did you.."

Taking a sip of his beer, Cisco cuts off Harry, his tone dripping in sarcastic glee. "Come now Harry, surely you remember that the lab is covered in cameras. I would have thought two intelligent people like yourselves would have the foresight to remember that when conducting a clandestine affair, like say... getting down and freaky in the speed lab when you think no one's around. And since we're being honest, I think I'm scarred for life. The image is still burned onto the back of my eye lids."

"Mine too after he showed me the footage." Barry added making a face like he wanted to be sick. "Thank you again for that." Despite his words, his face and tone suggest the complete opposite.

Cisco tips his beer towards the speedster. "You're welcome." It's all about solidarity. If he has to be scarred for life so does he. If the others had been around at the time, so would they. They though, had a lucky escape. They don't have images they can't unsee.

Caitlin blushes crimson, turning and burying her face into Harry's chest, who just looks back at Cisco calmly, completely bored as if they hadn't just been told that they had been caught on camera having sex in the lab. "What can I say? It's not my fault Caitlin has very little restraint, I mean I try to fight her off as best I can but I do sometimes fall victim to her attacks. It's exhausting." Even as Caitlin smacks his chest playfully while exclaiming, "Harry!" Harry's voice is completely serious as he shrugs his shoulders. "It's a constant struggle, she finds me irresistible."

"Yeah that's probably why she's pregnant!" Jesse blurts out before slapping her hands over her mouth as her eyes grow as wide as saucers. "Oh my god! I'm so, _so_ sorry." Her apology is muffled by her hands but they understand.

Everyone freezes, looking at the couple who look completely thrown of balance by Jesse just blurting out their other news before the room explodes. Congratulations are thrown out, hugs, hand shakes and kisses are offered and exchanged. A bottle of champagne appears seemly from out of nowhere but in reality is thanks to Barry speeding off to retrieve it from who knows where as the team toast the happy news and the happy couple. All of them excited about the new addition they'll be welcoming to team Flash in the near future.

While the team chat and drink their champagne, Harry pulls Caitlin aside. Wrapping her in his arms, he leans forward and kisses her slowly, savouring every second. Caitlin's hands cradle his head, her fingers curled into his hair. Bringing the kiss to an end, Harry pecks her lips once more before resting his forehead against hers. "Happy?" he whispers gently.

Caitlin pulls back just slightly to look him in the eye, her own filled with joyous tears. "So, so happy Harry. More than you could know. I have you, Jesse and the team, our family. And now a baby to look forward to, a piece of you and me.... Happy doesn't even begin to express how I feel."

Capturing her lips again, he kisses her again, trying to pour every ounce of feeling into it before pulling back at the whistles and cat calls that fill the room. Ignoring their friends, he looks down at the woman in his arms. "I love you, Caitlin."

Feeling his thumb brush away the tear that trails down her cheek, her heart feels like it could burst with the love she has for this man. "I love you too, Harry." Slipping her hands from his hair over his shoulders, she tucks her face into his neck as she hugs him tight to her.

And this is what they fight for everyday; love, family and their future. And Caitlin couldn't be more thankful and happy than at this exact moment, in the arms of the man she's completely head over heels in love with, surrounded by their family and extremely looking forward to the future...

...Which looks to be a bright and happy one, filled with love, laughter and new adventures.

The end....

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, as always I hoped you enjoyed this instalment of Snowells. Any feedback would be appreciated, good or bad. 
> 
> More Snowells will be along shortly. I have a few fic prompts found on tumblr that I want to write plus post ep fics for 5x09 and 5x10 (I know, playing catch up) Stay tuned for more, lovely readers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, feedback is always appreciated. More Snowells soon.


End file.
